1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to positioning systems, and more specifically, to a positioning system that detects the position of a golf ball on a golf course. The positioning system includes a golf ball having a computer chip with a transmitter and receiver able to receive signal having a unique frequency. A map unit assigns the frequency the ball and upon the ball being hit, the map unit displays directional instructions to a handheld unit retained by the user to assist the user in locating the position of the golf ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other positioning systems exist in the prior art. Generally, these prior art positioning systems includes a computerized device that send information to and receive information from a satellite which allows the person to be located and tracked by a third party. These global positioning systems are used often in tracking the path of employees who travel, often during the course of their work. These systems are also used by avid outdoor hikers in their travels. However, there are no short range positioning systems that make use of a radio frequency to detect the position of a golf ball.